


Blue moon village

by MidnightEmberBlack679



Series: When the moon is blue in the village [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Baby & toddler guardians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightEmberBlack679/pseuds/MidnightEmberBlack679
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue moon village

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone one! I'm back!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own rise if the guardians,for if I did then Jack wouldn't have been alone for 300 hundred years.
> 
> Happy reading!

{Will be on hold}

**Author's Note:**

> Me:Hi again
> 
> Mary Anne(Jack's sister):Hello! I'm Mary Anne!
> 
> Jessica(Jack's mother):Mary Anne leave Mika be please!
> 
> Me:It's ok Mrs.Overland,she's not bothering me!
> 
> Jack:Bye guys!


End file.
